Cache cache
by eldwina
Summary: Sam veut éviter quelqu'un... Le changement vient de la fin du chapitre 2 et confirme une chose: faut pas faire lire ses fics à son mari, c'est le pire "tue l'amour" mais je vous laisse en juger.
1. Version romance

**Genre**: Romance…

**Saison**: Carter est Major, Jack colonel.  
**Disclaimer**: Les personnages sont la propriété de la MGM

* * *

Avant de quitter la base pour des congés bien mérités, Jack décida d'aller voir son second pour la saluer et tenter une énième fois de l'inviter à passer quelques jours dans son chalet. Au détour d'un couloir, il heurta violemment McKay.

« - **Houch ! Vous entendez l'alarme Dr McKay ? Non ! Alors, on ne court pas dans les couloirs!** _Râla O Neill, en regardant l'imprudent impudent de façon hostile._

- **Pardon, Colonel, je cherche Sam. Vous l'avez vue ?** _demanda McKay, essoufflé_. **Je n'arrive pas à la trouver, à croire qu'elle m'évite…** _fit-il avec un sourire crispé._

**- Non, je me rendais justement au labo du major...** _Répondit O Neill._

**- He bien, j'en viens ! Elle n'y est pas.** _Dit McKay d'un air suffisant._

**- Ha bon ! Pourtant il m'a semblé la voir aller en direction de son labo après la mission…** _Fit Jack pointant nonchalamment le doigt dans la direction du labo._

**- El3le est peut être dans ses quartiers, j'y vais de ce pas.**

**- Ouais ! Ben ralentissez un peu, y'a pas le feu !**

**- Bien sur Colonel**, _répondit McKay, ironique_. **Au revoir. **»

Le colonel décida d'aller quand même voir dans le labo de son major. Il se doutait bien qu'elle finirait par repasser par là… Quand il entra, il ne vit personne mais aperçut une veste et un sac : elle était encore à la base, elle repasserait prendre ses affaires. Alors, il décida d'attendre quelques minutes son retour.

_« Bon, il a l'air d'être parti, je sors… Attention, quand même… »_

Sam sortit doucement et précautionneusement sa tête et osa un coup d'œil dans son labo.

_« Il est parti ! C'est bon ! »_

Et elle sortit à quatre pattes de dessous son bureau.

« **- Carter ! Mais qu'est ce que vous fichiez là-dessous ? Vous avez perdu quelque chose ?** _entendit-elle dire ironiquement par son supérieur._

Elle se releva brusquement, confuse et rougissante.

**-Mon colonel ! Vous étiez là ? Je ne vous ai pas entendu !**

**- J'ai croisé McKay qui quittait votre labo et se dirigeait vers vos quartiers. Il a dit que vous n'y étiez pas… Il n'a pas dû regarder sous votre bureau…** _fit il un sourire en coin._

**- Heuu….**

**- Comme j'ai vu vos affaires je me suis dit que vous reviendriez les chercher tôt ou tard… Donc je me suis installé là ! Je ne m'attendais pas à vous voir arriver par… là…**

**- Oui, mon colonel, on ne peut pas dire que j'ai particulièrement envie de voir McKay…**

**- Bien ! Alors selon moi vous devriez prendre vos affaires avec vous la prochaine fois que vous vous cachez sous le bureau ! Il pensera que vous êtes partie…**

**- Oui, mon colonel, c'est une idée…**_sourire spécial Jack._

**- Je venais vous saluer, et vous demander si vous seriez partante pour une partie de pêche ?**

**- Ça aurait été avec plaisir mon colonel, mais… j'ai encore du travail…**

**- Je m'en doutais ! Mais… Bon ! Si vous avez du travail, alors je vous laisse ! Bonne soirée Major, à la semaine prochaine.** _Fit-il en se levant déçu._

**- A vous aussi, mon colonel, au revoir.** »

O Neill sortit du labo de Sam. Il se dirigeait vers l'ascenseur quand il fit brusquement demi-tour et s'engouffra rapidement dans le laboratoire de son second.

**« - Il arrive, Carter ! Il arrive ! »**

Sam resta interdite une seconde avant de saisir ses affaires et de se jeter sous son bureau. Jack éteignit la lumière et fonça rejoindre son major sous le bureau.

**« - Vous allez me devoir quelque chose Carter !** _fit-il d'un air content_

_**- **_**Oui, mon colonel, s'il ne nous entend pas !**_ Répondit-elle en posant un doigt en travers des lèvres de son colonel, son visage face à elle à quelques centimètres à peine, pour lui signifier de faire silence._

Ils attendirent sans bouger, ni respirer. Au bout d'une minute Sam regarda son colonel éclairé seulement par la lumière du couloir. Il la regardait avec un sourire en coin et avait une étrange lueur dans les yeux.

**- Non… Mon colonel… Vous n'avez pas fait ça !** _Chuchota-t-elle, d'un air indigné._

**- Fais quoi ?** _Fit-il d'un air totalement innocent_.

**- Mentis ! Pour que l'on se retrouve dans cette situation…**

**- Nooonnn… Je n'ai pas menti pour que l'on se retrouve dans cette situation ! McKay va arriver. Mais… pas tout de suite…** _répondit-il en se rapprochant du visage de Sam._

McKay arriva devant le laboratoire. Il s'appuya au cadre de porte et poussa un soupir.

**« -Et voilà ! Je l'ai encore ratée ! »**

Et il partit…

Sous le bureau, Sam et Jack se séparaient à regret. Jack souriait, content du bon déroulement de son stratagème. Sam était confuse mais ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire aussi.

**- C'est pour ÇA ! Que j'ai menti Sam…**

**- …**

**- Bon, il est parti…** _fit-il en commençant à sortir de sous le bureau._ **Ce n'est pas que je n'ai pas aimé… au contraire ! Mais mes genoux eux, ont du m… Huuummm…** _se retrouvant bâillonné par les lèvres de Sam._

**- Mon colonel…Vous savez… votre proposition… Finalement, mon travail pourra bien attendre une petite semaine…**

FIN

**Merci à ADELE, Gynnie et Angelgym34, que je n'ai pas pu remercier par MP, pour leurs sympathiques reviews.**


	2. faut pas faire lire ses fics à son homme

**Genre**: Romance…

**Saison**: Carter est Major, Jack colonel.  
**Disclaimer**: Les personnages sont la propriété de la MGM

* * *

Version de mon homme:

Donc O Neill sort du labo de Sam après son refus de l'accompagner à son chalet. Il se dirige vers l'ascenseur pour partir mais fait finalement demi-tour pour la rejoindre et lui faire croire que Mc Kay revient:

* * *

_**« - Il arrive, Carter ! Il arrive ! »**_

_Sam resta interdite une seconde avant de saisir ses affaires et de se jeter sous son bureau. Jack éteignit la lumière et fonça rejoindre son major sous le bureau._

_**« - Vous allez me devoir quelque chose Carter !** fit-il d'un air content_

_**- ****Oui, mon colonel, s'il ne nous entend pas !** Répondit-elle en posant un doigt en travers des lèvres de son colonel, son visage face à elle à quelques centimètres à peine, pour lui signifier de faire silence._

_Ils attendirent sans bouger, ni respirer. Au bout d'une minute Sam regarda son colonel éclairé seulement par la lumière du couloir. Il la regardait avec un sourire en coin et avait une étrange lueur dans les yeux._

* * *

C'est là que ça se passe:

Après lecture de la phrase suivante:

* * *

**- Non… Mon colonel… Vous n'avez pas fait ça !** _Chuchota-t-elle, d'un air indigné._

* * *

Il me sort: "OOOOhhh!... Il a pété!"

^^)

Bonjour la romance avec les mecs...

Vous pensez quoi de cette version?


End file.
